My Hero Kindergarten
by Scion Salpicon
Summary: En un mundo sin Quirks, de igual manera existen establecimientos reconocidos, ¿No? My Hero Kindergarten es uno de ellos, velando por el futuro de prodigios. Acompaña a Izuku en su aventura, entrando a este jardín "infantil". [Capítulos cortos, lectura ligera]
1. 0

El joven Izuku Midoriya se aproximaba con cautela, pero a paso uniforme, a una edad llena de cambios que tendría que afrontar como el pequeño que era.

Estando su hijo por cumplir los cuatro años, y con un pesar enorme en su corazón, Inko Midoriya debía mandar a su retoño a un jardín infantil.

Pero claro que no permitiría que Izuku estuviese en cualquier establecimiento, con profesores desconocidos y despreocupados por el bien de su persona. _Si lo iba a mandar, debía ser al mejor de todos los jardines._

Y no era únicamente por ser una madre sobreprotectora, para nada.

Es que Izuku había demostrado, a su corta edad, que eso era lo que merecía.

Pudiendo hablar con fluidez, aunque tartamudeando al principio por su naturaleza retraída, inclusive podía escribir, no palabras muy complicadas, pero sí las suficientes para hacer micro cuentos y, cuando se lo proponía, cuentos.

Inko estaba muy feliz de tener a un pequeño –según ella– prodigio en casa. Y como madre orgullosa que era, lo potenciaría con todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

 _Y sólo existía un lugar que, desde que eran pequeños capullos intentando florecer, nutría a los profesionales del mañana._

 _My_ _hero_ _kindergarten._

¡Y la mejor parte era que tenía primaria y secundaria también!


	2. 1: Comienzo

Sus pequeñas manitas se sacudían de un lado a otro, frotándose mutuamente en una pura muestra de _nerviosismo_.

¿Y cómo no estar nervioso?

Toda su –corta– vida la había pasado dentro de las seguras puertas de su hogar, con su amorosa madre velando por él todos los días, mientras su padre se hallaba en el extranjero, enviando periódicamente los ingresos para mantener a su amada familia.

Pero ahora ya no estaba en su zona de confort.

Siendo guiado por la suave mano de Inko en su diminuta espalda, Izuku era carcomido por la inseguridad de si _estaba bien o no estar allí_.

Porque _entendía_ que a ese jardín no iba _cualquier_ persona.

Muchas veces su madre le había dicho _genio_ , y ciertamente, le agradaba la sensación de ser apreciado. Pero de eso a compartir con verdaderos _genios_ …

— ¿Izu-kun? —La dulce voz de su madre detuvo aquel murmullo que, sin percatarse siquiera, había comenzado. _Una maña pasajera será,_ pensó la mujer, sin saber lo _errada_ que estaba. —Ya llegamos.

Pareció tensarse hasta el cabello del pequeño, observando el edificio que se erguía frente a él.

Gracias a Dios, al entrar después de que el año escolar comenzara, no se había topado con ningún otro niño en la entrada, aunque eso significase tener que presentarse al ser _la excepción_ del momento.

—Ma… Mamá… —Balbuceó el pequeño, aferrándose repentinamente a la mano de su progenitora.

La respuesta de ella fue una sonrisa conciliadora, buscando darle la seguridad que sabía, él no tenía.

—Todo estará bien.

Apenas alcanzó a decir eso y ambas puertas se abrieron, logrando que ambos se sobresaltaran. Izuku miraba con terror al hombre desaliñado que tenía en frente, su madre se hallaba desconcertada ante la mala presentación del profesor, a pesar de tener tan buena fama.

Por su parte, al joven profesor no podía darle más igual lo que pensara cualquiera de los dos respecto a él. Su única preocupación actual era que cada vez dormía menos.

— ¿Midoriya Izuku? —Preguntó entonces, con una voz rasposa que logró sacar de su transe a ambos de cabellera verdosa.

—… Es mi hijo. —Respondió finalmente Inko, dándole un par de palmaditas en los hombros al nombrado.

—Me imagino. —Observó a la madre primero, y luego al hijo, posando entonces su mirada en la información que tenía en la carpeta que le habían dado. —Bien, Izuku, obtuviste excelentes resultados escritos, pero no tan buenos en el área deportiva.

—No es su fuerte. —Excusó de inmediato la madre.

—Se supone… —Irrumpió nuevamente el profesor, haciendo sonar un tanto más grave su voz. —Que tendrías que entrar al curso B por ser mediados de año, pero como aún hay vacantes… —Oh, genial, tendría que cuidar otro crío más. —Correspondes a mi grupo.

— ¿Su grupo? —Preguntó un tanto desconfiada.

—Cierto. —Recordó no haberse presentado. —Aizawa Shōta. —Estiró su mano con tal de estirar la ajena, en un saludo formal.

Mientras Izuku seguía en medio de ambos, sin entender del todo de dónde había salido ese señor que parecía ser mago nivel 5, según su imaginación. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntarlo, pues tras su madre y él intercambiaron un par de palabras, llegaron aquellas que tanto miedo le causaban.

—Bien, es hora de entrar al salón, los chicos deben estar despertando.

Izuku volvió a tensarse.

— ¿Despertando? —Inko se halló sorprendida.

—Es demasiado temprano como para que sirvan de algo, toman una siesta al llegar. —Explicó simplista Aizawa, encogiéndose de hombros, y ya girándose con levedad para comenzar el rumbo al que era el _salón estrella_.

Pero el pequeño en cuestión no se movía.

Es más, _parecía querer llorar_.

—No… No quiero… —Rezongó Izuku, mientras por su cuerpecito leves temblores se extendían.

—Oh, Izu-kun. —Inko ya no sabía qué hacer. Desde que le había dicho a su retoño que lo llevaría allá, lejos de la respuesta animada que esperaba, había recibido un alarido y ganas de encerrarse de por vida. —Vamos, es hora de que mamá se vaya. —Trataba de que le soltara, siempre sin forzarlo.

Aunque esos sutiles intentos de la madre por alejar a su hijo eran tan en vano como intentar mantener un helado intacto en verano.

—No quiero, en serio que no. —Seguía balbuceando Izuku, en lo que Aizawa se impacientaba. _No podía dejar a esos críos sin supervisión_.

—Señora Midoriya. —Entonó el profesor. —Necesitamos irnos. Ahora.

Inko captó la urgencia, hincándose al nivel de la estatura del pequeño.

—Escucha Izuku, sólo inténtalo, ¿Sí? ¡Por…—estuvo a punto de ocupar ese chantaje emocional, pero no quería hacerle eso a su pequeño por lo cual, optó por ocupar a su ídolo— por All Might!

Y el pequeño Izuku se perdió tras las puertas del jardín más excepcional del país.


	3. 2: Apodo

— Midoriya… Midoriya Izuku.

Por fin, después del quinto intento por presentarse, el nombre del joven se había escuchado relativamente decente para todos los presentes.

Aunque debían aceptar que después del segundo intento ya había comenzado a hablar entre ellos de nuevo.

—Bien, Izuku… —Aizawa inspeccionó el salón con una rápida mirada, rellenando los puestos que se encontraban vacíos a raíz de un resfrío que andaba por la zona. —Ve a sentarte en la mesa tres.

Midoriya asintió, provocando que su cabello se moviese con algo de gracia.

Y así, hecho un manojo de nervios, caminó hasta aquella mesa que tenía un gran tres en el centro. Sorpresivamente, a pesar de haber sólo un chico sentado allí, había tres nombres pegados en la madera.

— ¡Hey! —Incluso antes de poder tomar la silla en la cual planeaba sentarse, su ahora pequeño compañero de puesto había saludado con algo de agresividad, elevando su diestra. —Izuku, ¿Cierto?

—Yo… Eh… Bu-Bueno… —Midoriya no sabía qué hacer. Tartamudeaba como hace mucho no hacía, jugando con el borde de su blanca playera. —Sí… —Terminó por decir.

Aunque para ese momento, el joven frente a él ya se estaba riendo.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —Soltó, en un tono mordaz. Poco tardó en percatarse de cuánto se había encogido en sí mismo el _chico nuevo_. No pudo evitar pensar en la palabra _inútil_.

Y muy a su pesar, teniendo una perfecta presa para intimidar, tuvo que parar, pues tenían ya un ojo en él.

—Soy Katsuki Bakugō. —Se presentó, con una sonrisa orgullosa surcando sus labios.

Midoriya no pudo evitar _envidiar_ esa seguridad, y lo _genial_ que ese tal Katsuki se veía.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Bakugō!

Fue inevitable sentirse feliz al poder hablar con normalidad. Si bien ese chico era algo tosco para hablar, no era malo del todo, o al menos eso creía.

Para cuando Aizawa fue a pegar su nombre en su puesto, aquella imagen cayó.

— ¡Oh! Se puede leer como _Deku_ también. —Aunque parecía haber dicho sin malicia, por la mente del jovencito pasaba el pensamiento de que era _justamente_ el apodo _indicado_ para él.

— ¿De-Deku…? —Midoriya tembló.

—Sí, Deku.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Era el primer apodo que le daban, sin contar el hecho por su madre.

Y, a pesar de ser el tipo de genio escritor, Izuku pasó por alto el parecido que tenía aquel mote con el insulto _inútil_.

— ¡En ese caso, te llamaré _Kacchan_!

Lastimosamente, para el rebelde rubio, no hubo derecho a reclamo.

Resultó ser su primer amigo en el jardín.


End file.
